Poison
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: OMG and Update! And It's not an AN! Thank you for being so patient! Summary: Kohaku escapes and is then recaptured by Naraku. Soon, both are plagued by the other.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku'sKoibito- Yay! another story. This one is a little different from the others...  
Naraku- You don't say! I'm NOT gay!  
Naraku'sKoibito- Are you sure? I've seen the way you look at Sesshomaru...(That was just for you Marina! X3)  
Kohaku- Erm, I'm not gay either and Naraku scares me...  
Naraku'sKoibito- But I like weird pairings...  
Naraku- This is a weird pairing!  
Naraku'sKoibito- I don't need sarcasm from you! Oh, and Kohaku will be 15 in this. It'll make sense later...  
Naraku- No it won't  
Kohaku- As much as she'd like to think so, she doesn't actually own us or any other InuYasha character. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Naraku'sKoibito- For now, but soon, I SHALL RULE YOU ALL!  
Naraku- Don't kid yourself...  
Naraku'sKoibito- Are you still sore about the 'Bishi-Racing' thing? (Wot you think Marina?)  
Kohaku- Can we just get the story over and done with...?

* * *

Chapter One

"Do you remember anything yet Kohaku?"

The young boy looked up into the lady's...Sango's anxious face. No. He knew nothing of his family, his heritage, his life...before Naraku. He shook his head and watched her face fall.

"I'm sorry, Sango-Chan. I remember nothing..."

He saw her face suddenly contort with anger. She grabbed her younger brother's shoulders and pulled him towards her, angry tears in her eyes.

"I'll get him back for what he's done to you and our family, Kohaku! He owes me his life twice over for taking our home away!"

The grip she had on his shoulders hurt.

"Sango, please let go. You're hurting me!"

"Sango!"

It was the monk, Miroku. He put his hand over Sango's and tried to pry her fingers away.

"It's OK Sango. Let go of your brother, calm down."

Instead of letting go of him, she released her grip, only to put her arms around and pull him into a hug. He could feel her tears on his neck.

"One day, you'll remember, Kohaku. And when that day comes, you can help me avenge our father and our village."

She gave one final squeeze, then released him, smiling at me breifly, though the tears where still in her eyes and walked off towards the fire, the monk next to her.

"Hey Kohaku! Come here, I have something to show you!"

It was the other girl, Kagome. Kohaku walked towards her and sat on the ground infront of her. She grinned and pulled something out of her bag. It looked like a rectangle of metal, only one side of it was white, with a grey-ish space in the middle. She took out two more rectangular objects. Both of these where connected by a string, with two little circles on one side. She took the end of the string and put it in the first rectangle. He stared at her. What was she doing? What are those things? Kagome started touching the top of the first rectangular box in a series of short taps and then, in a smooth, circular movement.

He jumped back, reflexes kicking in.

Music was coming out of the second two boxes!

Kagome laughed and grinned at him.

"It's ok! Don't worry about it. Listen to the words that are coming out!"

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

_  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison_

_  
You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison, I don't want to  
Break these chains_

"KAGURA!"

_**'I shouldn't have to wait, she should come as soon as I summon her! The boy will be punished for disobeying me again! How dare he escape. Oh, my docile little puppet, how you will pay...'**_

"You called, Naraku?"

He could hear the sarcasm in the wench's voice. He opened out my hand and her heart appeared. He squeezed it. Hard. He felt her gasp in pain and fall to the floor. _'Good'_.He kept his voice emotionless as he spoke to her.

"You will come to me when I beckon you. You will not take your time, you will be swift. Do you understand me?"

He gave her heart another painful squeeze.

"H-hai!"

"...'Hai'?..."

"Hai, My Lord!"

"Good"

He released her.

"You will go and retreave the boy. He is currently with the dog-hanyou. Stay undetected, take him while they are sleeping, where it will be to late if the inu suddenly detects your presence. Go. NOW!"

She bowed and left. Naraku turned back to Kanna's mirror.

He watched as the demon-slayer embraced the boy, crying revenge on him for her village.** '_Heh, it almost makes me laugh to think of how easy it was dispatching them. And they were supposed to be the best, the pride of the village. The village would be dissapointed...if it still existed.'_**

Kohaku was sitting with Kikyo's re-incarntion, watching a small box that was making a noise. **'_Music...'_**

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but  
You're under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison _

_

* * *

_

Naraku'sKoibito- Congrats! You've reached the end.  
Kohaku- Who is that song by?  
Naraku'sKoibito- I'll let the reviewers tell you!  
Naraku- Subtlely is not a strong point of yours...  
Naraku'sKoibito- That's it Mister! Back to the Bishi-Dungeon for you!  
Naraku-Oh God! Not back there! Nooooooooooo!  
Kohaku- I suggest you review before she get's violent...


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku'sKoibito- Salutations once again! Yay! another chapter! nuttin really happens in this chapter, but in the next one...Meh, you'll find out!  
Naraku- You're sick...  
Naraku'sKoibito- Me? i'm not a dude who gives birth to demons...  
Naraku- O.o  
Kohaku- ...Ouch...  
Naraku'sKoibito- hehehe...Anywho, i hope you enjoy!  
Kohaku- She forget to say this, but she doesn't own InuYasha or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter Two

He had got that feeling again. Someone was watching him. That feeling always made him jumpy, like Naraku was coming to take him back.

He looked over at Kagome's wrist. 2.30am. He knew he had to try and sleep, but he couldn't. He forced himself to lie down, next to the fire. He always had nightmares, which is why he never slept. But he had no energy left and he didn't want to hold the others back just because he didn't want to sleep.

He was there. Calling to him, calling him back, comanding him.

_I see it! I see them! _

_Father? Is that you? _

There was blood, it was everywhere! All over the earth, pouring out of his sister and father and the other slayers. What where they doing, who had done this? A sharp weapon connected to a chain hit Sango in the back...the end of the chain was gripped...

_...in my hand._

_Sango! What have I done?_

_Help me Sango! I can't wake up! I can't breath_

_I don't like it here! I don't like being alone! _

_Alone...I'm alone, so alone..._

_**Not anymore...you belong to me...I won't let you forget...**_

"SANGO!"

He woke up. But he wasn't by the fire. Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo...they were all gone!

He sat up and got a look at the room. Kohaku recognised it in a second. But this time was different. This time, he remembered everything.

_I can't believe I didn't know who my sister was! I can't believe I did that...that to my family. Father, forgive me! Sango, don't be mad. It wasn't my fault, it was just an accident!_

_No! I need to forget, I don't want to remember! _

_Forget, just forget. Forget everything, forget what you did._

"I WANT TO FORGET!"

"That much is obvious, but how bad do you want it?"

_It's taken him long enough to wake up. He's been out for two days..._

Kagura had taken him while they were all sleeping. InuYasha had woken up as soon as she was back in the air again. Naraku had been watching him while he slept. Turning and crying out. He never woke, though.

_**I almost want to laugh out loud at the look of shock on his young face. Almost.**_

He sat down in front of him and grabbed the back of his neck, so he couldn't get away.

"My dear young doll, do you remember everything now?"

There were tears in his young eyes. He shifted so that Naraku's hand was on his forehead, then he he rubbed against it, like a kitten.

"Please, I want to forget. Just let me forget. I'll do anything!"

He was crying. Naraku couldn't find a reason for what he did next. He put his left hand on the boy's hip and moved the other hand from the front of his head back, to where his hair was tied up. He pulled out the material that kept it together and threw it somewhere to his right. He started running his fingers through Kohaku's hair. He put his hand round the the back of his neck again, but he was...softer this time. He pulled Kohaku towards him so his lips where at his ear.

_**He's close. So intoxicatingly close...**_

"Anything?" He asked in a whisper. He could feel the lithe body tense beneath his fingers.

Then suddenly, his senses returned to him and he shoved Kohaku away. He got up and stalked out of the room, towards his own.

He slammed the door shut and smashed his head against one of the walls. There was blood trickling down his face and neck, but it didn't matter. Nothing matters. Why did he do that?

_**I care nothing for the boy! THIS DAMN HEART! **_

He tore into the skin over his chest.

_**It needs to go, it's ruining everything! **_

He stopped trying to rip his own heart out. He needed to breath. Naraku went to the other door in my room, the one that lead outside. He opened it and sat out on the decking just beyond the wall. It was raining, but he didn't care if he got wet. He needed to think about this calmly.

_**It's the heart. I let it get the better of me. Damn feelings! Hate and anger and lust!...**_

_**...Lust?**_

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison_

* * *

Naraku'sKoibito- Someone still needs to guess who that song's by. It's not hard! It's a classic...Anywayz, please please please review, and tell other people bout my story! I need lots of reviews to fuel me so i keep going...  
Naraku- ...don't tell other people, then I won't have to be gay anymore!  
Naraku'sKoibito- You're right! Then I can have you all to myself!  
Naraku- Second thoughts, REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku'sKoibito- I'm so embarressed...  
Kohaku- why?  
Naraku'sKoibito- Oh, you'll find out...  
Naraku- Oh god...She doesn't own us, by the way. I'm not entierly why we're still here acctually...  
Naraku'sKoibito- I have a special lock on the door that prevents you from leaving.  
Naraku- oh..damnit!  
Naraku'sKoibito- Oh yeh, this chapter will contain yaoi in a dream sequence...  
Kohaku- o.O  
Naraku- What did you just...  
Naraku'sKoibito- OKAY! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter Three

Kohaku was lying on the floor where Naraku had pushed him. He was shocked and breathing heavily. He had expected a beating or something else of the sort when he was eventually found, but not that! Never that...He had learned all about pro-creation, ( a slight slip of the tongue had lead to Miroku telling him everything.), but when he was told, it was always about a grown-up man and woman, not a hanyou bent on controlling the world and his young, forced, male slave who was still in his teens. He _should_ have tried to push his master away. He _should _have been sickened. And most of him was, but there was a very, very small part of him that had liked it...

...And that scared him more than anything.

Thankfully though, most of him was disgusted.

It's just...

He'd never had attention like that before, even though it was hardly anything. He'd pretty much stuck on his own in the village, over-shadowed by his older, stronger, more beautiful sister. Not that he didn't love her! She was the only family he had left, the only one who really bothered to speak to him a lot. He had seen the _attention_ the monk was giving her and, even though it wasn't very...suitable, he could see that his sister appreciated the rest of his attention (it would take a blind and deaf man not to notice...). He had wanted someone to show love to him too. He wanted someone to speak to him softly, with love in their eyes.

Kohaku _didn't_ want to fall victim to Naraku's lust. Even if Naraku did fall in love with him, it's not like they could be together. There where many people who wanted to kill him (And he should be one of them...) and eventually, he'd need to take the shard out his back and it would probably affect Naraku's goals of power and...

_...wait a minute...where had that come from? _

_'Love'? Why am I thinking like this? _

He felt only anger and hatred towards Naraku...but then why was there doubt in the back of his mind?

Kohaku walked towards the door leading outside, opened it slightly and sat down next to it. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall down his cheek. He felt terrible. Naraku had killed his father, destroyed his village, hurt Sango and imprisoned him!

Kohaku didn't know it, but he and Naraku where similar in some ways.

Kohaku had Sango, but he still felt alone and out of place. Naraku had all his reincarnations, and yet, he usually sat in his room alone, thinking in silence.

Kohaku wanted to forget about what he had done to his family and Naraku wanted to forget about his heart.

Kohaku was sitting beside an open door, watching the rain and thinking about what had happened a few moments ago and on the other side of the castle, Naraku was doing the same...

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

He leaned back against the door of his castle, sighing.

**_What is this? What's happening to me? The only thing that I've felt like this was around Kikyo, all because of that bandit, Onigumo. But this...this feels more complete, as if it's what I want...who I want..._**

_**What am I thinking! He's a child, a human, a puppet. All he's here for is to do my bidding.**_

Naraku stood up and stretched.

_**Enough of this foolishness! It's stops now!**_

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
_

He walked back into the centre of his room and sat down on the floor.

"Kanna!"

Seconds later, the pure white girl stepped into the room. Naraku beckoned her forward. She walked the length of the room, knelt in front of him and held the mirror out.

"Show me Sango the demon slayer."

The surface of the mirror clouded and then cleared again. In the middle of it was Sango, her head on Kagome's shoulder. She was crying. Naraku grinned. They were still far off from discovering where his castle was and it looked as though they would be going slowly for a while. The girl was in no fit state to travel.

"Enough Kanna."

Naraku's oldest incarnation lowered the mirror and tucked it back into the folds of her kimono.

"Leave me, Kanna. And tell none to disturb me. It is new moon tomorrow, and I must reserve my strength while I can."

"Yes, Naraku-Sama."

The ghostly figure got up off the floor and walked out the room. Naraku walked back to the door that led outside and shut it. He then walked towards the bed in the middle of the floor and lay down upon it.

_**I must try and rest. Soon, InuYasha and his human pets will search for me like never before for taking the boy again. I need...my...strength...**_

_The body underneath him felt smooth, lithe and wet beneath his hands. It was covered in sweat and the blood pulsed beneath the surface of skin. The body arched up into his own, causing friction. The body moaned softly._

_"Please, again..."_

_He obliged. The body sighed again._

_"yes, like that..."_

_Arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer, bringing their lips together. _

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_He felt legs wrap around his waist, the heel of the right foot digging in his lower back, pushing him in further. He gasped and the body whimpered. He dug his nails into the young body, and felt it shake and heard it moan with pleasure. He started moving, fast, and soon, the body moved with him, hips shifted upwards to meet his own. The body groaned loudly, encouraging him to go faster still. He was approaching the end and, judging from the screams, the body underneath him was too._

_I hear you calling and it's needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
_

_He put his arms around the waist of the body beneath him and pulled it upwards, as close as he could get, as they both let out shuddering moans and fell over the edge. He rolled off the body and breathed fast and heavy. As the stars in front of his eyes started to clear, he turned over to his right, to see his bed-partner. He gasped, wide-eyed and shocked. Staring back at him, with eyes just as wide as his was..._

_"...Kohaku!"_

Naraku sat up quickly, sweat covering him. He was breathing extremely fast and he tried to slow it down while wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Yes, they were very similar in some ways. For just as Naraku woke up from his strange and twisted dream, the 15 year old boy on the other side of the mansion had woken up from a dream that was disturbingly similar...

* * *

Kohaku- O.0  
Naraku- Oh my fucking god...  
InuYasha- I think I'm gonna throw up...  
Miroku- Me first...  
Sango- As if Kohaku hasn't suffered enough!  
Naraku'sKoibito- Stop being so meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnn! 

Anywho, sorry bout that...And I forgot to thank my reviewers before! Thanx to every one who bothered!

Queen Baka- Thanx Rin-Chan! You'rereviews really mean alot to me! Oh, and they're both stories AND fantasies! Mwahaha! EVERY ONE READ THIS GIRLS STORIES! THEY ROCK!  
Sukuri 99- Here you go! MORE!  
Luciado- MEW! .. Heres another update to keep you happy!  
Sesshy's Goth- Me 2! Shame it's so rare really, but there are two Naraku/Kohaku one shots on adult fanfiction...

Please review this chapter! Advice is welcome! but flames are not!


	4. 4 dedicated to Eleventy nine

Naraku's Koibito- Salutations! I know its been a while, but i wasn't sure bout updating it. Anywho, just a small warning, this chapter contains self-harm. Yep thats right. And another thing...  
Kohaku- (looks around)  
Naraku- (nothin doin')  
Naraku's Koibito-Ahem...  
Naraku-...  
Naraku' Koibito- sigh (prod prod prod)  
Naraku- Grr...  
Naraku's Koibito- (prod prod prod)  
Naraku- FINE! (Ahem) This chapter is...  
Naraku's Koibito- GRR (prod prod prod prod prod)  
Naraku- Ok ok! **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ELEVENTY NINE! **happy?  
Naraku's Koibito- Very :D Obligitory thank-you's at the end...

* * *

Chapter Four.

Kohaku sat upright suddenly, sweat dripping from him. He was shocked and afraid of the dream he just had. Was it subconscious desire?

_'No...it can't...I don't want...'_

He closed his eyes, still breathing heavily, and silent tears rolled down his face. It must have been around midnight, but he couldn't sleep, not again. He got up, bringing a blanket and went to the door. He opened it and sat outside. He wasn't afraid of being attacked; Naraku's barrier ensured no one got in without his knowing. It was all too much to take. His memories, that..._dream._

_'I don't want him! He must have placed a curse on me. It's wrong to feel like this! My father must be spinning in his grave! And Sango...I can't betray her! It's insulting to my village's memory!_

_I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
_

He sighed and stood up. He felt like walking, under the guise of patrolling the castle. He picked up his weapon, but it doing to, he managed to slightly cut his fingers on the blade.

'Ah...'

He quickly put his fingers in his mouth to stop the bleeding. And then he realised. For one brief moment, the pain in his fingers had stopped him from thinking about his predicament with Naraku and the murder of his family. Kohaku slowly brought his weapon to his wrist again and sliced lightly along the skin over his veins. He drew a sharp breath. Wait. He had forgotten for another moment. The pain stopped him thinking about the pain before it. Such a sweet release. If he just kept cutting, he wouldn't have to remember anything ever again! He could be free, twisting forever in his own little red liquid world of adrenaline. He sliced again, deeper this time. His head started spinning round, blood gushing out of his wrist, onto the floor and his clothes. He lifted his arms above his head, blood spilling over his face. Still spinning, he started to sing the song that he had listened to with Kagome.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

_  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison_

He started to tip sideways slightly. He felt dizzy and sick. His eyelids felt heavy and they started to droop. He tried to stop his head spinning, but it got worse and he collapsed, the wound on his wrist starting to dry up.

Kohaku woke up suddenly. He still felt slightly light-headed, but it wasn't as bad as before. It was morning. He sat up, clutching his head and looking down at his clothes.

_'Shit'_

He was still covered in blood. He grabbed another pair of clothes from the wardrobe in his room and changed quickly. Thankfully, none of the blood had stained his skin. The old clothes were no good now, so he ripped the material that wasn't stained into stripped and wrapped it round his wrist. He didn't want to be unprepared if the wounds opened again. Kohaku went outside and dipped the old material in the rain water that had collected in the buckets. Most of the blood came off and he used the wet material to wipe the dried blood off the floor. He then left the sodden rags in the water bucket to soak, in case he needed them again.

He was still confused about one thing though; why had Naraku not wiped his memory? Without it, Naraku would be able to control him, but maybe he wanted Kohaku to suffer with the memories of his fathers demise.

_'But, with what happened, it was like he truly cared. He was gentle...'_

He sighed and walked back inside, crossing the length of the room and walking down the corridor. He needed to stretch his legs.

Naraku felt drained. Last night had been the night of the renewed cycle and his powers had left him. Fortunately, it had been quite un-eventful. No un wanted visits from that dog runt or that bitch Kikyo. Even though he was tired and a short rest may have brought back some of his strength, he decided to go outside to watch the rest of the sunrise. He enjoyed watching a new morning come in, a new chance. He pushed up the trap door that lead to the upper room. Naraku stepped out of the room and walked along one of the many hallways that his castle had. As he walked, his mind wandered back to his young puppet, his slave. He had no idea why he was thinking of the boy, or why he affected him like this, but for some reason, recently, he didn't like to think of the boy being...sad. He didn't know where this strange enlightenment came from, but he wouldn't put up with it. This heart had ruined enough of his plans as it is! He sighed heavily. He really could have done without this right now.

He wasn't really noticing what he was doing until he walked right in to someone. The latter fell backwards onto the floor.

It was Kohaku. Naraku felt his heart skip a beat. It felt like he hadn't seen him for an eternity. Why was this happening to him?

"Pay more attention to where you are walking, Kohaku."

"Yes Master."

Naraku noticed that Kohaku had strips of material round his wrists and they were slowly turning red.

"Kohaku, why are your wrists..."

Kohaku noticed where he was looking and hastily tried to cover them up. It was too late, however, as Naraku grabbed his wrists and ripped the material off.

_**"He harms himself?"**_

Naraku grew angry and advanced towards Kohaku until his back was pressed up against the wall.

"Foolish boy!" He shouted, "You could have died!"

Now it was Kohaku's turn to be angry.

"And what do you care?"

They glared at each other for a while, their anger slowly dissipating. Another emotion was taking over their senses. Naraku looked down at the wrist that was still gripped by his hand. He looked back up at Kohaku, who looked apprehensive.

_**"What is this feeling..."**_

Without warning, Naraku did something entirely unexpected, to both Kohaku and himself.

He crashed down on Kohaku's lips with his own, in a strong, passionate kiss.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison_

* * *

Thank you's-  
Eleventy Nine- Thank you! This chapter is dedicated 2 you cos you said that Alice Cooper sang Poison. Go you! i'm glad you like this ship too :D i have another if you wannma read it 

Sakuri 99 and Lucido- U guys hav reviewed all the way through, thanx! i did warn you about chapter 3...oh, and lucido, no plugs! will read it tho!

Queen Baka- You're damn right i feel special! hope you have a great time in spain! c u in year 11! EVERYONE READ HER STORIES (mwahahaha...O

ok, I dunno when i'm going to update, because i actually have to write chapter 5, i havn't updated a story i'm doing for marina (queen baka) i have some coursework to do and i'm going on holiday twice. I'll update when i can. THANX 4 READING!

Naraku's Koibito


	5. Chapter 5 OMG an Update!

Naraku:ZZZzzzZZZ

Kohaku:ZZZzzzZZZ

Naraku'sKoibito:Ahem coughcough

Kohaku: :O

Naraku: Is this an update I see before me?!

Kohaku: God forbid...

Naraku'sKoibito: OkOk. So I havn't updated in a while...

Kohaku: Understatment of the century...

Naraku'sKoibito: Quiet you! Ok, I know. And I'm really sorry! Thanks to you, my wonderfull readers and reviewers, and to 'Grab it and Growl' (Formally Queen Baka). Oh, and to that lovely person that reviewed as 'Hatred': First of all, wouldn't 'lesbian lover' imply that the characters in this story were female? They're not, my dear, they're male. And second, if homosexuality was the opposite of what God approves of, wouldn't it therefore be what Satan would support? As in, something he wouldn't want to get rid of? Therefore, he would hardly want to 'consume' me and ( I quote) my 'disgusting pathetic brethren' Thank you sunshine :D I know this chapter isn't very long or interesting, but hey! It's a start. And as you can see from the way it ends (hint hint) It's going to get better! I'm going to put dedications at the end, purely because this bit is too long and you probably want to get on with the story! (If you've bothered to read all this lol ) points dramatically To the story!!

Kohaku: Oh goody...

* * *

Chapter 5.

After a few moments, Kohaku realized what was happening and the strange feeling in his heart and the pit of his stomach started changing into and adrenaline rush of fear and confusion. Panicking, he shoved Naraku as hard as he could in the shoulders.

"What have you done to me!?!"

Naraku, who was thinking of nothing but the kiss at the time, stumbled backwards suddenly. He looked as shocked as Kohaku felt. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity rather than a few seconds, before Kohaku bolted like a rabbit back down the corridor and into his room.

Once he had rushed inside, he shut the door quickly and slammed his back against it, sinking to the floor.

He wouldn't cry.

He _couldn't_ cry.

It was just too much too soon. Had he pushed Naraku away in horror and shock as soon as it had happened, it wouldn't have been so bad. It still would have happened but he would have resisted. But, by experiencing this strange feeling, entirely new to him, he had let his mouth been violated while doing nothing about it. He had stood there, willingly betraying the memories of his father, his mother, his whole village and Sango, he kind and loving older sister. Kohaku didn't want to hurt her. That moment when Kagura had brought him back to Naraku while he was sleeping and the dream was bad enough. But THIS! This time, he couldn't stop thinking about it. This, he had enjoyed. This was worse...

_'...this was different.'_

_Don't want to touch you but  
You're under my skin (deep in)  
_

Naraku was still standing where Kohaku had left him. He was just as stunned as Kohaku was! What had made him do it?

Such a strange thing to do, in his position, really. A disobedient slave should be punished. Kohaku should have been punished for the cuts on his wrists.

_**'Insolent slave...'**_

It is for the master to take away a slaves' life, not the slave himself.

Naraku was angry. But this was more at himself, than at Kohaku. He just can't admit it. He was angry for feeling like this, for doing what he had done, what he was doing. Narakus thoughts were twisting and writhing and all sorts of ways, like a very large, very annoyed snake.

So what if Naraku had kissed him!

He was the master, Kohaku the slave. Naraku could do anything he liked to him!

_I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
_

Kohaku was to accept whatever Naraku said or did, to him or to any! After all, he is his slave! He belongs to him! He is his!

_**'He is mine!'**_

Naraku stopped suddenly and he realised that his thoughts were spherical in nature. The wave of possessiveness that had flooded through him was the wrong kind. This was sexual possessiveness, which was not what it should be. He had started thinking about Kohaku like that again.

Naraku sighed. This was tiresome. He didn't like having these emotions that something as small, powerless and insignificant as a human child, Kohaku, could play with so easily.

Another wave of anger hit him again, and he put his fist through the wall of the corridor he was standing in. As he pulled his had out again, he saw blood and cuts.

_**'Like Kohaku's wrists'**_

Naraku stopped again.

Then, suddenly, he stood up straight, flicking his hand in disinterest so the blood and splinters fell off.

_**'No sense in healing something so trivial. Trivial things are not to be bothered about by Lords such as myself. Servants take care of trivial things.'**_

He laughed manically for a moment. He had decided.

"Kagura! Kanna!"

_You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison_

* * *

Wooo! ok! Dedication time! This is dedicated to every single one of my reviewers! But more specifically to rakujitsu.no.teishu Who had to threaten me with squeaky hammers! So obviously, I had to update :D And to 'Grab it and Growl' who has a go at me almost every day to update :D I finally did it Rin-chan!! woo! Thank all of you so much! Please R&R :P hehe


End file.
